This invention relates to locating resources on a computer-network. In particular, this invention pertains to a method and system for automatically discovering printers and shares on a computer network.
The prevalence of computer networks is increasing. In fact, more and more computer users are installing networks at home. One of the primary advantages of a home computer network is the ability to share information and resources.
Unfortunately, prior-art computer-networking software does not allow users to automatically locate printers and shares (i.e. file folders that are accessible by a plurality of users) on the network. Instead, if a person is using a first computer and decides that he or she would like to utilize a resource (i.e., printer or share) on another computer, the person must know the exact computer path (e.g.,   servername sharedfolder and then can optionally have  subdir subdir file) to the resource. Of course, this is cumbersome for experienced computer users. And, this problem is practically insurmountable for novice users.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods and systems for automatic discovery of printers and shares on a computer network.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention can be broadly summarized as follows. Each domain on a computer network is identified, and each computer within each domain is also identified. In addition, each printer connected to each computer is identified. Further, each share on each computer is identified. Thus, the printers coupled to and shares on the networked computers are identified.
The present invention may also create shortcuts to one or more of the identified shares and printers. Furthermore, drivers may also be automatically or manually installed for printers for which shortcuts were created.
Of course, the methods and computer-executable instructions of this embodiment may also include other additional components and/or steps.
Other embodiments are disclosed and claimed herein as well.